The present invention relates to a mechanical tensioner for elongating and relaxing a stud arranged in an object, such as for example a flange and the like.
Tensioners of the above mentioned general type are known in form for example of a mechanical nut which has two elements movable relative to one another in opposite axial directions to elongate or relax a stud. There are however many applications where no gaskets are used to seal the two flange portions or where the stud is oversized relative to the required clamping force. Therefore, with a steel-to-steel flange connection there is no compression feasible, and with an oversized stud there is no stud elongation feasible, and thus axial movement of one of the parts becomes possible.